Poker
by YumeMori
Summary: It only took him five hands to discover she liked lace. It took her seven to find out the reason why he wore three belts. A Hiei/Kagome pairing.


**Disclaimer:** I claim no ownership of _Sengoku Otogizoushi - InuYasha_ or _Yu Yu Hakusho. InuYasha_ belongs to Takahashi Rumiko, Shogakukan, Viz Media, ShoPro Entertainment, and Shounen; while _Yu Yu Hakusho_ belongs to Togashi Yoshihiro, Shueisha, Viz Media, and Shounen. No profit or money of any kind is made from this fan-created crossover.**  
****Rating:** T/Y  
**Prompt:** "Leather and Lace"  
**Written For:** The Deadliest Sin Community (http : / / thedeadliestsin . proboards33 . com )**  
**

* * *

Kagome supposed she should have known something crazy would have happened sooner or later given her room-mate. Urameshi Yuusuke was as odd and strange as once-human now-youkai people could get. It was not like she could talk, given her strange past and unusual quirks, but he was still odder than her. It was enough justification in her opinion.

Especially since his idea of a "night with all his buds" was poker. And because she was there and the only woman surrounded by four guys, three of which were youkai, and all of said males were of highly questionable morals, it fast became strip poker. Kagome blamed her compliance on the alcohol Yuusuke slipped into her drink, never mind the fact that she bought it for the still under twenty youkai. After all, how was she to resist when he used his smooth charisma to inform her that Hiei, the oblivious and arrogant object of her affections, liked women who were bolder? What better way to become so than with some liquid courage?

Much to the males' chagrin, Kagome was gifted with a long streak of beginner's luck. After two hours, she had lost only a sock while Yuusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara were out of the game, while Hiei had refused to join in.

Kagome laughed, enjoying her victory even more now that she was sober, as she scooped up her new pile of men's clothes. Though she didn't have every piece of their clothing, which she was thankful for otherwise her face would have been set in a blush for the rest of her life, she still had enough to ensure that they would never forget this embarrassing defeat. They may have been able to save the world a few times, but they didn't have her luck!

Kuwabara shifted in his seat, clad in only his boxers. "Are you seriously going to keep our clothes?"

She shrugged, folding them up. "I'm not the one who came up with the rules of the game. If I believe, you guys only have yourselves to blame. You should've thought it out more before making it a rule that the winner got to keep all the spoils forever." She laughed, looking down at her sockless foot, hoping Kurama enjoyed his cute girly toe-sock. "It's too bad you all suck at poker and I don't or else this would've been a very different night."

The empty seat next to Kagome soon found itself filled with the presence of the only male in the apartment still clothed. "Don't lump me in with those idiots. Your luck is as puny and lacking as the rest of your body."

Kagome glanced at him, the not-quite-so forgotten deck in her hands. "Oh yeah? I bet I'll have you as naked as the rest of them by the time we're done."

He gave her a cocky smirk, the rest of the gang hanging back to see the sparks fly between them instead of their only clothing being their underwear. They would argue for the former point as the latter was too embarrassing to admit to. "Just deal, woman."

And so she did. However, Kagome forgot that her luck had always been rare and far between as it had been since she was fifteen years ago. After five hands, it was Kagome's turn to feel chagrined and for the guys to feel smug. What Hiei had managed to do had been their intention the entire night -- to see just what Kagome wore underneath it all. She tried to hide the pink lace of her bra from their view as she was unable to hide the deepening blush across her face and chest.

After six more hands, Kagome found her luck had turned. She was now in possession of everything but Hiei's pants. All three of his belts were now the crowning pieces of her collection of men's clothing, and she was not surprised to feel that they were leather. Someone as dark and dangerous as Hiei needed to have something in leather to complete the entire look.

One more hand had Kagome passing out from the amount of blood rushing to her head, and brought on the grossed out and disbelieving noises of Yuusuke, Kurama and Kuwabara. Everyone knew there had to have been a reason why Hiei wore three belts. They just were not expecting it to be because he was always going commando.


End file.
